Damn Teenagers
by freshh' strawberry
Summary: They just cant do the math right. Highschool plus Love equals Drama, duh?
1. May I Ask?

_Why?_

_-_

_Why?_

_-_

_Why?_

Why must life be so unexpected? _One minute you're scraping knees_ - and the next you're breaking hearts!?

You're 5 one day and 15 the next. Damn puberty, it shakes you up way too fast.

It forces you to learn from the past.

And shape yourself for a better future.

_But life isn't always easy._

High School made me learn that the hard way.


	2. I'm Just

_I'm Just A Kid_

_And Life is a Nightmare._

_I'm Just A Kid_

_And I Know That it's Not Fair._

_"Dammit!"_ Roxiie thought, tying her laces as fast as she could. The car beeped twice more, aggravating her. "I said I'm coming! Geeze dad, wait!" she yelled out giving a sigh of exhaustion.

Stupid mornings. Stupid school. Stupid life.

Atleast Fridays weren't as stupid as Mondays would be.

She hurried in the car, her dad driving off into the distance.

"See when you take so long! Look, you late already. Got your cell?"

"Check."

"Homework?"

"Uh _'Damn, did I even do it?'_... Check."

"Money."

"Gimme." she asked, dad handing her a 5 dollar bill. She stuffed it in her pocket and watched the traffic lights switching. _Green. Yellow. Red. Green. Yellow. Red. _Each passing minute one less to detention. _"This is just so... stupid."_ she thought.

-

As you readers have probably known, our dear friend here is Roxiie. And it's her second year at high school, a real high school! Judging from past experiences that moved her to go home school for freshman year, that was a total bore! She did, however, get more refined with her act straight. But moving from ghetto K-Town Kalihi to easy-breezy Ewa Beach, she had a new start - new place - new friends - and new personality.

Time to start fresh, and be someone that she **wants** to be.

-

The car pulled on to the school driveway and out she goes rushing to first period. The cool morning air flowing past her, the small echoes of leftover students... the bell.

"Oh... heck... no."

She ran past the other classes of the portables, her sneakers making loud thuds on the wood as she grumbled under her breathe. Quickly she turned right into the doorway of her first period, the students staring at her uncaringly. Her friend Cory motioned her to sit by him, making her way over there the teacher turned to her.

"Roxiie, excuse?" she asked, Roxy pretending not to hear. "Roxiie! I'm asking if you have an excuse for your tardiness." she yelled a bit louder, forcing her to speak.

"Oh, sorry Ms... I just had to, print out my homework. The printer got jacked-up last night and we had to wait awhile to fix it cuz my dad had to take out whatever was stuck inside." she replied, Cory and Damien rolling their eyes.

_Yeah right_

Ms. Pecoraro nodded somewhat not believing her. The excuse wasn't lame, it was just a bit... over-used. "Well Rox, you owe me a dentention then."

"But-but..."

"No buts. Afterschool today, or a phone call will be recieved at home." she said, making her statement final as she turned around and continued the lesson. Damien snicked.

"Sucks to be you."

"Yeah, it does actually."

**x x x x x**

So the rest of the day wasn't any fun, big deal? Detention first period, gum-chewing the next, uniform required during 3rd, and in 4th all she wanted to do was sleep.

_Sadly, she now had gym for that period._

AJ walked with her to class, soda in one hand and other arm wraped around his. Close buddies, in a way. Though he stopped every 5 seconds to do the 'manly handshake' with his friends or to hug girls (and guys too. AJ was that kind of loveable guy, but he's not gay in any way.)

"Frick AJ, hurry up! Geeze, you just _**have**_ to be nice, dont you!?"

"Ofcourse! So that people will love me!"

"Oh please, we hug all the time and I _**still**_ dont love you." she replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Fine! I'm not walking with _**you**_ anymore." he said, sticking out his tounge. She grabbed him andforced him.

"Hah, oh yes you are..."

**AN:** Ok, so can anyone tell me if this was written ok, or poorly? I want "good" criticism, people! No flames. I've kinda been out for a while, so I'm a bit rusty. As for language, sometimes my "pidgin english" comes out okay? Sheesh, I live in **Hawaii**! You can't blame me for that. Ok, maybe you can, but still...

Anyway, some details of this story is that is shows Roxiie and what life is like for her through high school. It's written out of a true daily life, _**my**_ true daily life. However **later** in the story that's where the **fiction** happens. So dont worry. **It's a high school story**. **Love, lies, and cheap make-up** will come up shortly

But on the meantime, bear with me here.


End file.
